


You set my world aflame

by Tigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	You set my world aflame

It was almost as if the bar was hiding from people.  
If you ever found the right street that was far away from the crowded streams that seemed to be the beating heart of the city (a heart shortly before an heart attack).  
The littel wodden door that led into the bar wasn't impressive either.  
If anything ot was the opposite with it's rather small frame and the unassuming grey walls next to it.  
And where was...?

With a frown Sloane turned around to her friend who had suggested the bar.

,,Where is the name?"she questioned with an raised eyebrow.

,,There never was one."he replied with a shrugg.

With a sigh Sloane turned back and opened the door.

The insides of the bar were much warmer then the outside suggested, with a dark wood floor and walls wich had been turned into beautiful paintings.  
One of them showed the head of a growling wild cat, to Sloane it looked like a fierce cougar.

,,You should have showed me the bar earlier."told Sloane Darren while she walked a half circle to get the best possible look at the paintings.

,,You insisted you had no time."he reminded her with a shrugg, before he wandered off probably to get a drink.  
Sloane couldn't really care what he dud, all she could see were the paintings and all the details - to her it seemed that the colourful paintings had captured feelings.  
The cougar was a fierce warrior it seemed to her, with bared fangs and glowing eyes, ready to attack.  
And then there was a painting on the longer wall, it was full of littel birds and one big colourful bird in the middle.  
The one in the middle seemed lonely, the relaxation startled her.  
And the last painting....it was in the opposite wall to the one of the cougar and it seemed to show a whale underwater and over water....

After a few more minutes she decided she had enough and went to the bar to get a drink.

...........

,,She is hot."

Kyra doesn't even bother with looking up ,,That is shallow."  
Instead she concentrates on the drink she is mixing as if her life depends on it.  
Maybe it does, she think grimly, with Will everything seems possible especially after she met the woman he normally is interested in.  
Or maybe it isn't them, most likely it is that Will just can't seem to find the right woman.  
Kyra in the other side doesn't even try, she has had enough of dating for the next years.

,,You know what I mean."replies Will and she knows he is looking at her and thinkg that for once, just for once she should have fun.

It irritates her, she doesn't want fun, at least not what he thinks is fun.  
She doesn't like to attend a party, she doesn't want to get drunk and she most certainly doesn't want a relationship.

No what she wants is to get her career started and quit her job as a barkeeper.  
Not that it is a bad job, it is a good job somewhere in her head there us a littel voice reminding here that she has another talent.  
That instead of doing a job she likes she could do one she loves.  
That is her goal in life.  
A career.  
Not love.

,,I do not."replies Kyra and Hope's he gives up.  
She doesn't want him to get on her nerves all the time.  
She just wants....peace.

,,She is your type."tries Will and she can hear that he is stubborn.  
But then so she is and if anything she is the more stubborn one.

,,You don't know my type."tells Kyra him and then she adds ,,Go do your job and get that guy a drink."with that she nods in the direction off the man who is sitting at the bar and patiently waiting to be served.  
With his black hair and green eyes the waiting man isn't really good looking, notices Kyra but he isn't bad looking either.

With a curse Will realises that he currently is failing his job and immediatly walks toward the guest with an apologetic smile.  
Typically Will, always smiling and looking happy even when he is trying to tell you that he is sorry.

Only then she notices the woman walking around and eying her paintings.  
It makes Kyra vaguely wonder of the woman is appreciating the paintings and seeing what she intended them to see.

........

The woman at the bar is short with dark brown eyes and hair and she looks stern in some way, cold in another.  
There is somethingh distant about her, sonethingh that draws Sloane even closer.

She doesn't have to ask to know that the barrkeep isn't going to tell her, her name, instead she waits.  
Only seconds later she is rewarded by hearing the other barkeeper, a man with tousled light brown hair and blue eyes, call the barkeeper by her name.

Kyra.  
It sounds perfect thinks Dloane with a smile.  
But before she is going to start flirting, she has some other questions....

With her warmest smile Sloane turns to Kyra and starts a conversation ,,The paintings are beautiful, who painted them?"

,,I did."comes the curt reply and then an icy glare directed at her ,,drink you beer."

The cold response makes Solane wonder what she did wrong by trying to talk....  
But now the she has set her mind on it she won't give up.  
She is like a dog who has bitten in a shoe and isn't letting go even trough it knows it should.

,,I will."promises Sliane quickly ,,Do you paint often?"

,,Sometimes."  
A one word response.  
Somehow Sliane feels as if she is losing the battle.

Well maybe she should change tactics and try a diffrent approach....  
What else...?  
Maybe she should....

,,I like the one with the cougar best."tells Sloane her in the ending ,,It feels to me like the one I can identify the best with.  
But the ine with the whale...that us the one I think you have painted the best, because you can see both underwater and over it.  
And the one with the birs....it is the saddest one and the one with the most meaning."rambles Sloane on.

Slowly she stops and pauses to concentrate on Kyras expression.  
Maybe she is mistaken but to her it seems that her expression has soften a littel, as if ste managed to melt a littel bit of a big cold glacier.  
Seeing as Kyra doesn't walk away Sloane takes that as an encouragement.

,,I once visit the Louvre you know..."she begins and tells her about Paris and how she looked at the art, but somehow the art....didn't serm to reach her.  
Only later she confides to Lyra she managed to understand why people like art.

,,It is all about feeling somethingh."tells Sloane her and she may ne mistaken again, but she is sure she just saw Kyras lips twitching, maybe smiling.  
Maybe.  
And Sloane is sure that she can get the maybe become a certainly.

Later Darren tells her that he is leaving and she mostly ignores him and only curtly says goodbye.

It takes until the bar closes but in the end Kyra looks at her with a half smile.

,,My shift is over if you want I can take you to see some more art."tells Kyra her and her tone is less cold.  
It makes Sloane smile in response.  
,,I would love that."she says.

...........

Will was right when he said that Sloane was her Kyras type,not that she will tell him that.  
There are some thinghs he just doesn't need to know, this is one of them, she decides.

It's suprising how much effort Sloane (what an interesting name ) takes.  
She talks and talks and all the time her green eyes seem to be back at the place she is describing and Kyra can almost imagine what the Louvre must look like.

In the end she offers Sloane to take her to see some more art and she says yes.

Now ten minutes later Kyra is showing her the graffiti on this quarter that you can see everywhere.  
To Kyra it seems as if the graffiti are the scars evry building has.  
Some of them have been wounded more often by paint and colour, some have not one.  
But as soon as one wound has been inflicted by art, then soon dozen will follow.  
Until one day the whole building is covered in it's battelscars.  
Some of the paintings and words she has made herself.

Moat of them when she was younger and acting rebellious, some of them when she was older and full of inspiration.  
Lately trough it seemed to her as if she has no ideas what to paint anymore and it pains her.  
It makes her restless to think that she is losing her ability to paint.

But right now with Sloane the worry fades away and she concentrates on showing Sloane all the good graffiti.  
The rarer graffiti that isn't an ugly twisted scar, but one of the good ones, one that seems to make a house more beautiful not less.

,,Have you painted all of them?"asks Sloane her in the end.

,,I wish I did."replies Kyra honestly.

,,Don't wish the paintings you made are beautiful."replies Sloane with a smile and then she turns around and kisses Kyra softly.  
On the lips.

Completly frozen, Kura watches her pull back and stare at her with a certain sadness in the eyes.  
The lights fit the lamppost let a green fire burn in Sloanes eyes burn and her return fire seems to make the perfect contrast.

Before she can think it over Kyra kisses her back.

,,My place or yours?"asks Sloane softly, with the confidence of someone who has done this often.

,,Mine is closer."answers Kyra and dryly swallows.

Sloane smiles at that answer and Kyra takes her hand in hers before she can think this over for to long.

........

The door falls closed behind them with a soft thud and as soon as it has Kyra turns around and captures Sloanes lips with hers.  
Immediatly she feels Sloanes kiss her passionately back before she starts to deepen the kiss.  
Soon there kisses turn into somethingh more serious and they let their hands start to discover each other.

This is perfect thinks, Kyra.  
If I only could paint this....  
But she is distracted by the next kiss Sliane plants on her lips and Kyra loves beeing distracted like that.  
Kiss after kiss they make their way trough the littel apartment that seems strangely intimate at this time of the night.

With a littel effort Kyra guides them towards her bedroom.

,,Now were heating somewhere."whispers Sloane with a smile in Kyras ear and Kyra smiked back.

Instead of answering she kisses Sloane again and leads her to the bed.  
The woman follows her and once again the littel light in the room sets her aflame.  
With her sparkling green eyes and long red hair she could be the goddess of fire thinks Kyra.

The sheets are softly welcoming them and it is almost a relief to sink back into them.  
Now they can fully concentrate on each other and they di exactly that.  
With every small kiss, with every embrace they show each other how they feel about each other.  
Slowly their breaths grow faster and more labourd.  
That night they take their time.  
Carefully and softly they tend to each other and get rid of the clothing that only seems to be in their way.

When Sloane leans over Kyra and kisses her all Kyra can see are thses fierce green eyes.  
Burning eyes, she thinks.  
This is the warmth of fire...  
They are greener then grass...  
I think I have seen such beauty....  
So perfect...  
So warm...  
So good...  
So caring...  
So burning...  
So hot.....

.........

Sloane feels herself getting lost in Kyras embrace.  
She can feels Kyras fingers softly digging into her hip bone at the same time she feels the other hand slowly running over her spine,along her Shudder.  
She isn't sure what it is, but now that the coldness in Kyras eyes has melt away there is somethingh about the way she moves.....  
As if Kyra is remembering everything.  
With her fingertips Kyra slowly traces Sloanes skin and tries to capture the feeling it seems.  
It almost makes Sloane envy her for her memory.  
Her memory, Sloane knows, will soon start to forget the minor details of this night.

But with every movement Kyra collects the littel information given.  
With her eyes she takes in the colour of her hair and eyes, the way her shoulders are strong, formed by some fighting sport.  
With her ears she memorized the way Sloanes laughter sounded.  
And even her scent she remembers.

............

In the end Kyra falls asleep next to Solane, feeling her warm prescience.  
It feels good she realises to have somone next to her.  
Someone who will wake up with her the next day.  
Someone for whom she can make breakfast or maybe Sloane for her.  
It doesn't really matter in the end decides Kyra tiredly on the end it only matters that she finally has found someone she can built a relationship with.  
It makes her smile in her sleep.

The next day the had is cold and Sloane is long gone.  
It is like a stab in the heart for Kyra and she feels a vague sense that she lost somethingh of wich she had only seen so littel.  
But the littel she saw convinced her that she wanted the whole package.

There will never be an us, realises Kyra when she sits up.  
Their won't ever be a moving together.  
There won't be an introduction to friends.  
No real first date.  
No anniversary.

Only me.

Slowly she stands up and looks down at the state of mess ter bed is in.  
Carefully she cleans the mess up until the bed is perfectly made.  
Only then she puts on her clothes and walks into the living room, the room in wich she too keeps everything she needs to paint.

With a sigh she looks at the empty paper.  
For once she knows what to paint.

Determined she fills the empty white space with the green laughing eyes and the red hair that seems to be aflame.


End file.
